Creature of passion
by ladystark25
Summary: Kylo can't contain himself and initiates a quicky with Captain Phasma. Kylo Ren/Phasma


**Creature of passion**

Captain Phasma was doing her nightly run on the corridors of the Finalizer. It was her last act of service every night and she enjoyed ending her day by checking the common spaces and halls of the huge starship and finding everything neatly in order. It satisfied her. The humming of the engines soothed her mind as it was the only sound in the quiet of this late hour, save from occasional beepings and swishings of maintenance droids. She was turning on a corner and then suddenly stopped when, out of nowhere, Kylo Ren showed up.

 _"I want you madly"_ he uttered. Despite his mask, she could hear the desperation and need in his altered voice, and the next thing she knew, she was drawn into an empty utility room, shedding weapons, helmets, armour plates and capes on the cold floor. He had her against the nearest wall, trapping her powerful body under his equally strong one. His lips latched onto hers as he freed her from her armour, impatiently opening its claps. Desire radiated from his every touch and her building need drove all coherent thought out of her mind. She loved how hungry he was for her, aching and desperate, her creature of passion satisfying his need.

Starving lips exchanged heated kisses as their hands roamed all over each other's body, prying open their last layers of clothing. At the moment she felt his fingers on her bare skin, an alarm set off in her brain.

 _"Kylo, you know this door doesn't close. Kylo… Ahh"_ her words turned into a moan as his lips closed around her hardening nipple. Despite her previous warning, she dug her fingers into his hair, encouraging him. His hand travelled downward and she melted into him, letting out a deep sigh as she felt his gentle touch on her throbbing clit. Her body completely betraying her logic, she opened her legs wider to his touches and let Kylo explore her soft folds.

But they were too exposed.

 _"Kylo"_ she tried again, but having no other signs from her that would have suggested to him that she really wanted to stop, he ignored her calling and continued to suck and lick her nipple while rubbing her clit with his index finger. She whimpered at the sweet sensation, then cupped his face this time and made him look at her.

 _"Kylo, we can't close the door"_

 _"Why not?"_ he asked with lust-filled eyes, breathing heavily.

 _"Because_ _someone_ _smashed the console with his lightsaber a few weeks ago"_

He laughed from his heart as he remembered and she chuckled too.

 _"Shhh…"_ she hushed him but couldn't stop herself from kissing his sensuous lips.

 _"Nobody comes here this late"_ he said, still smiling. His fingers now caressed her dripping wet opening.

 _"But if someone sees us…"_ she started, then gasped when he inserted his middle finger into her slick core. His breath was hot on her skin as he pulled his finger out.

 _"If you tell me to stop, I will"_ he whispered and now slid two of his fingers inside her. She closed her eyes and gasped in pleasure.

 _"Don't you fucking stop"_ she cried.

Feeling her fully unleashed desire aroused him even more. He kissed her and she moaned into his mouth, trying to muffle her cries of pleasure. He kissed down her neck, her shoulder, her chest, and then licked his way up again. Her soft whimpers made his blood boil and his cock hard as he fingered her with aching need.

 _"I want to taste you"_ he breathed against her skin and just the thought of his tongue on her pussy made her legs quiver and she groaned in anticipation. He sank to his knees and put one of her long legs around his shoulder. She put all her weight on the wall and opened her legs wider, giving complete control to him. He kissed her inner thigh on the leg he had on his shoulder, then licked the soft skin there, slowly, teasingly moving closer to her hungry pussy, but stopping before reaching it. He could smell the sweet scent of her arousal as he kissed and licked toward her dripping cunt. He wanted to taste her madly, but he loved the way she whimpered and squirmed when he teased her like this, completely under his spell.

When he finally reached where she wanted his tongue the most, she had to bite her lips to stop herself from crying out. He enveloped her pussy with his whole mouth, enjoying her inviting wetness. He started with long, delicious licks down from her opening, right up to her clit, but carefully avoiding touching the hard nub. His teasing tongue spread her juices everywhere as he lapped at her. She held onto his head, weaving her fingers into his hair. Her body squirmed and she whimpered quietly as he continued his sweet torture.

His eager tongue explored her folds, tasting and teasing everywhere. When his lips finally closed around her throbbing clitoris, her hips bucked involuntarily and she gasped hard. He sucked the sensitive nub into his mouth, then planted gentle kisses all over it. The exquisite sensation made her bite her lip even harder and she tasted her own blood. He returned to his firm, long licks, but now his tongue reached all the way up, giving ample attention to her clit as well. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she held onto a fistful of his soft, black locks. She was drowning in pleasure. She couldn't help moaning louder while he flicked her hard nub with the tip of his tongue. His technique was perfect but she felt she had enough teasing, and needed more. She cupped his face with both hands:

 _"I need your cock"_

He smiled and slowly closed the distance between their lips, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses on her belly, breasts and neck. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist as he entered her with a deep, firm thrust, and captured his lips with hers to muffle both their cries. She tasted herself on him and it made her mad with lust.

His thrusts were hungry and fast, and she clung to his neck as he took her with wanting passion. He lifted her from the floor, wrapping both her legs around him while claiming her wildly. She was wide open for him, completely at his mercy.

 _"You're mine now"_ he said, thrusting deep into her.

 _"Always"_ she moaned in response.

The angle was wonderful and he groaned against her skin as his hips moved faster and faster. Her wet, tight pussy around his length felt perfect as he pumped into her, he was overcome with lust and pleasure. She felt his strong grip on her thighs as he held her against the wall and she clung to his shoulder, enjoying the force of his passion. She craved for the feeling just as desperately as he did, and she loved how complete she felt with him.

Nearing their release, it got harder not to scream their pleasure, their whimpers and gasps filled the room. She locked her legs tighter around him to have him even closer to her and she moaned as her hard nipples rubbed against his chest.

 _"I'm gonna come"_ she breathed.

 _"Wait for me. I'm close"_ he pleaded, breathing heavily.

She kissed him and whispered in his ear:

 _"Come for me, my love"_

With a couple more thrusts he reached his peak and released his passion into her. She let go too and they shared their highest moment of pleasure, holding onto each other. Their strong, athletic bodies shook together and they gasped and moaned in ecstasy. He kissed her softly before placing one of her legs onto the floor, but he kept the other wrapped around his waist, enjoying the contractions of her core enveloping his length. They relaxed their bodies in an intimate embrace, lazily caressing each other as their breathing got back to normal. When her haze faded, Phasma felt the pressure of the hard wall against her back and she was the first to move. She put down her leg and touched her aching lower back. Some protruding part of the wall left a deep, red indentation in her pale skin. She hissed as she rubbed the painful spot.

 _"I'm sorry"_ Kylo said concerned. Their foreheads touched as he gently caressed the red mark.

 _"You made up for it already"_ she responded with a coy smile. _"But that's why we have beds, darling. Much more comfortable and more private, too."_

 _"If you want, I can kiss your pain away in your bed"_ he volunteered.

 _"I'd love that"_ she whispered. _"But help me put my clothes back on first."_


End file.
